I want only you
by Lina-Tais
Summary: Tsurara is going to get married? What will Rikuo do about that? Rated M for lemon


**Warning! Contains lemon! ( or at least an attempt for one)**

_tap tap tap tap tap tap_

It was late in the afternoon and the sun had almost set. Tsurara was in the kitchen, making dinner when she heard child's footsteps running at her direction. The door slammed open and she saw nattokozo standing there, trying to catch his breath.

"Yuki onna, it's terrible! You have to come quickly." - the little one exclaimed.

The girl was looking down at him, confused. Now that the kitchen's door was opened she could hear some kind of ruckus from the opposite part of the huge mansion. Screams and laughter were mixed together making it hard for her to understand what was happening.

"What's going on? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"It's…-the kid took in a deep breath- Your mother's here!"

If anyone thinks that the snow girl's skin could not get any paler than it already is, then he's wrong. Tsurara felt all of her blood going in her feet and the knife, that she was holding all this time, slipped from her trembling slender fingers and stood up, stabbed in the floor, almost ending the stinky youkai's life. _Why? Why is my bossy, always angry and over protective mother at the main house? She was supposed to be busy with her own clan_. Her thoughts were interrupted, when the kid continued.

"It's not just that! She's beating the daylight out of the supreme commander"

Just great! Things couldn't get any worse. Tsurara and nattokozo flied out of the kitchen and started running towards Nurarihyon's room, as fast as they could. There were no other youkai in or outside the house, and when they neared their destination, the yuki onna found out why. Everyone had gathered in front the door of the commander's room. Some had amused looks on their faces, others were terrified, but all of them were looking at the same stunning scene. When the girl finally managed to make her way through the crowd, she saw it too.

An extremely angry, long haired woman in white kimono, holding a wooden stick above her head, was struggling against Kurotabo and Kubinashi. The two men were now desperately trying to calm her down and stop her attempts to swing down her just-now-found-in-the-garden deadly weapon. When looked closely, the lord of pandemonium could be seen in all his glory…lying on the floor in fetus position, holding his crotch and rolling about in agony.

"Setsura, calm down already. You can't do that to the supreme commander." Kurotabo said, pulling the piece of wood from her hands.

"That's right. No matter how you look at it, freezing his nuts is overdoing it." Kubinashi added, holding her with his wire.

"Don't give me that crap!" -the woman shouted- "That's not even close to what I'm gonna do to that geezer, if he doesn't let me see my daughter right now!"

The struggle continued, until Tsurara stepped forward.

"Mom? What are you doing?" the girl was looking at her mother, bewildered. The older yuki onna stood still as she stared at her daughter.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later everyone had gone back to their usual activities. In the room where Setsura's havoc had taken place, now were only her, Nurarihyon and Tsurara. The former was bowing down, her head on the ground.<p>

"I'm terribly sorry for my mother's behavior! Please forgive her, supreme commander… Come on, mom, you bow down too!"

"Hmpt, I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to see you." – the woman said, as she turned her head aside and pouted, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Ahem"-Nurarihyon cleared his thought, trying to sound calm, although he could still feel the assault on his private parts- "Let's just forget what happened earlier and get to the point. I'll forgive you because you're like my own daughter, but Setsura, tell her already! The reason you're here and wanted to see her."

Tsurara lifted her head from the floor and looked at the older woman beside her. Her mother's expression was now a serious one.

"Tsurara-she started- I want you to come home."

The girl's eyes widened. Did she hear right? Her mother had come to take her home. Now of all times, when she was closer to Rikuo than ever. Now that she could stay by his side without feeling useless.

"No…"-was the only thing that slipped from the daughter's lips. She was looking down at the tatami that covered the floor.

"What do you mean "No"? Your mother's telling you to come home. So just go get your things and we're leaving as soon as possible."

Her mother was serious. She had to say something, to try and convince her not to take her home. Tsurara felt tears of desperation, escaping her eyes.

"But why? You said I could stay here and represent our clan at the main house. Does that mean we wont be part of Nuragumi anymore?"

"Don't be silly! We'll always be part of Nura. Don't worry, they'll wait for the next generation to represent us." her mother smiled at her, but that smile didn't put her at ease at all.

"Next generation? Then that means…"

"Yes, you're coming home to get married"

Tsurara swallowed hard. 'Things sure got worse' she thought.

"I'm telling you, she's too young." the old youkai finally spoke.

"You mind your busyness, geezer. And she's just fine." Setsura hissed at him.

"What do you mean just fine? Both your mother and you were twice her age when you got married. So why are you in such a hurry to marry Tsurara off?"

"First, both my mother and I made the same mistake to wait for the likes of you and your son. And second, the groom has already been chosen. And he's very eager to marry Tsurara as soon as possible."

The girl was devastated. She had no idea what to do. Opposing her mother's decision was impossible. But she didn't want to get married to some stranger. She didn't want to get away from the main house. She didn't want to not be able to see him…

"Rikuo-sama!"-she quietly cried, when she couldn't take it anymore.

The tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes and landing on the floor in the form of shiny beads of ice. And no matter what her mother said to calm her down, it was getting harder and harder to stop the wave of desperation that hit her. There was only one face in her mind, only one name echoing in her ears.

"Aah, aah. Who was it? The one that made my bodyguard cry?"

Propped on the sliding door, in his blue kimono and red haori, was the youkai form of a certain supreme commander's grandson. Tsurara looked up, when she heard the familiar voice of her master.

"Rikuo-sama!"

He smiled gently at her. The girl stood up and ran to him, crashing in his broad chest, and wrapped her hands around his waist, her head buried in his haori. Rikuo looked down at her with a worried expression. The boy put one hand on her head and the other around her back. He felt his cloth getting wet from her cold tears. Never had he seen Tsurara like that. No matter what kind of enemy the encountered, she always stood her ground, brave and determined to fight beside him. But now…now she was desperate. The third in line didn't know what had happened, but seeing the snow girl like that was making him extremely angry. He looked in the direction of his grandfather and the woman that was Tsurara's mother, as he heard on his way here, hardly controlling his Fear.

"Would someone tell me what's going on here? It seems Tsurara is not in the condition to talk."

"Rikuo, you finally showed up, huh?" The supreme commander put his hands one hand on his knee and emptied his pipe, the light sound of knocking it, filling the room. "It's a serious matter, you both come here and sit."

Rikuo locked his sight on the older yuki onna, trying to read her expression, but in vain. The woman's eyes were cold and she was looking at him as if he was an ant under her foot. It pissed him off, but he went to her and pulled Tsurara to go with him. He then sat across the two older youkai, the girl beside him. Her eyes were still teary, but it seemed she had calmed down a little.

"So you're Rihan's son, huh? The kid of that human woman." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, her eyes filled with such hatred that he had never been looked at with. What was with that woman? She was Tsurara's mother, but was nothing like his kind and lovely bodyguard.

"Anyway- the woman kept talking- Tsurara is leaving this house and she's going to be married. As her boss that's all you need to know."

"What? You can't decide that on your own. I don't approve!" Rikuo almost jumped from his place, surprising Tsurara a little.

"Nobody asks for your approval boy. This is a family matter and you don't have saying in the matter." Setsura stated calmly.

"I don't have saying? Don't give me that crap, old hag! I'm the third commander of Nura clan, so watch your mouth. Tsurara is not going anywhere against her will."

"Oh? Quite the cocky brat, aren't you? Why would you care anyway? She's just getting married. It's not like the groom will eat her, at least not literally." she giggled at the last comment.

"I said NO!" He hit his fist on the floor.

Tsurara was scared, but she was also kinda happy, seeing her master so concerned about her. The could not do anything against her mother's will and was so desperate just minutes ago, but when he came in, she felt like her all worries flied away. She could forget everything, as he was hugging her and she breathed in his sweet scent. Now he was arguing with her mother. Maybe he could safe her from the fate that she was forced on.

"Tsurara is part of my hyakki, and I wont allow her getting away from me" he demanded.

"Only because of that?" The woman asked, derogating look in her eyes. "Just because you exchanged sakazuki with her?"

"Tsurara is a precious friend, not just my underling"

The girl in question smiled sadly at her master's words. She was supposed to be happy, but instead felt her chest tighten. What was she hoping for him to say? Of course she was just a comrade…nothing more.

"I knew it! You're the same as your father." the older woman said as she looked at the girl. Seeing her daughter's expression made reminded her of her own foolishness when she was young. "Very well. But let me tell you something, boy. A woman doesn't need just a friend, she needs a man by her side! And it looks like you can't play the both roles at the same time. You said you won't let her go against her will, right?

"That's right" he confirmed.

"Then if she's wish to come home and get married, you wont interfere?"

"That's…-he hesitated for a second- She doesn't want that!"

"But what if she did?"

Rikuo looked at Tsurara, who was sitting next to him, facing down. Then sighed.

"If that's what she wish for, then I don't mind"_ Like hell she'll agree to go with you, old hag!_

"Heh, I got it." Setsura stood up and readjusted her kimono. "Tsurara, lead me to your room, I'm staying with you for the night. We need to talk like a mother to daughter. I'm going back in the morning and if you want to come with me, that's OK. If not I'll accept that too. Is that alright?"

The girl looked up at her mother. Something wasn't right. She wasn't the kind of woman to give in so easily.

"Yes, mother." She stood up to and excused herself from the room, then started walking towards her room, her mother right behind her. Right now she couldn't thing of anything she else she could do. Maybe she was over thinking it and her mother actually understood. The girl was trying to convince herself that everything was going to be alright, but she was having a bad feeling.

* * *

><p>Rikuo's eyes followed Tsurara, as she left the room with her mother. What was all that about? The older woman's behavior suddenly changed and he was wondering why was that?<p>

"Worried?" His grandfather spoke, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know" the boy sighed. "There is no reason to be, but I just have this feeling about her."

"Heh, don't let your guard down! Setsura grew up before my eyes together with your father. I know her as if she was my own daughter. She could be dangerous if she wants to. She was kind and cheerful child though, like Tsurara is now."

"No, way! That evil old hag was?"

"Haha, yeah that's right. But I guess it was around the time your father met Wakana, that Setsura changed. She left the house and got married. The next time we saw her, she had Tsurara with her. I guess it was too much for her." the old man looked down and sighed.

"What was too much?" Rikuo wondered.

"Rikuo-his grandfather looked him in the eyes- The women of Oikawa clan are one of the most loyal youkai you can ever find. They will always follow their commander, no matter what he does. But a woman is a woman, no matter how strong she is. And as Setsura just told you, what a woman needs more than her commander, is a man to lean on when she's desperate."

Rikuo looked at the old man with confusion. Why was the geezer telling him that? He just wanted to make sure Tsurara was happy, that's all. He didn't give a damn about all that "what women want" talk. Nurarihyon saw the confusion on his grandson's face. _Too young to understand, huh?_ the old youkai thought. He smiled at the boy and put a hand oh his shoulder.

"Rikuo, put your hand on your chest and tell me what you feel!" The boy's confusion rose but he did as the old man told him.

"I feel…the wet spot from Tsurara's tears?"

"Exactly!" -his grandfather said with a smirk on his face. "You understand, now?"

"Yeah…somehow…but somehow don't."

"Haha, don't worry, you'll get it one day." the old man got a bottle of sake from the shelf. "Want some, kid?"

"Yeah, although my day form would be the one to suffer in the morning." the young youkai said as he held a sake cup up, waiting to be filled.

Tsurara pulled the sliding door of her room and let her mother in, then she went in too. The girl lightened the lantern that was hanged on the wall.

"Are you living alone in this room? It's quite big" her mother noted.

"No, Kejouro is also living here." – the girl said as she put a pillow on the mat for her mother to sit.- She's probably helping Wakana-san with dinner, since I had to excuse myself, because all the trouble you caused."

"Hmm, that human woman is still around here, huh? Although Rihan is dead. She sure has some nerve, living with youkai, when her man is not here to protect her. She might get eaten one day. Hahah, I sure hope she does."

"Mom! Why do you hate her so much. Wakana-san is kind to everyone, there is no way someone would do such a horrible thing as to eat her!"

"Such a horrible thing? Tsurara, we're youkai! Doing horrible things is what we do. Besides you seem quite fond of that human too." The irritation in Setsura was quickly growing inside her.

"Humans are not so bad. Rikuo-sama's friends always treat me and Ao kindly."

"Hoo, they do? And what if they knew you were an youkai? What then? Do you think they'll so nice?"

"That's…I…" The girl couldn't answer. Her mother was right. If her master's friends knew she was an youkai they'll probably hate her.

"See? You can't trust humans. And since that boss of yours is ¾ human you can't trust him either."

"That's not truth, mom! Rikuo-sama is a full fledged youkai. You just saw his night form, didn't you?"

"Then what about his day form? He still hangs out with his human friends and I bet there is a human woman he likes!"

Tsurara stiffened at her mother's comment. Suddenly Ienaga Kana's face popped in her mind. Tsurara could tell that the girl liked her master, but what about him? What did he feel toward the girl.

Setsura was looking at her daughter and from the face she was making, the woman could tell what was she was thinking about. She stood from her place, went to the young girl and pulled her in her arms.

"Tsurara, darling, I just don't want you to make the same mistake that your grandmother and I did. I know you're in love with that boy. But believe me, it's no good. He won't ever feel the same for you!"

"That's fine by me"-the girl let a silent cry out- "Just being by his side is enough for me, mom. So please, let me stay near him. I just want to watch over him." Again she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"That's what you think now. But one day you'll start to want something more. And when he lay with a human, like his grandfather and father did, you'll be left behind and alone. So, before that time comes, before you've fallen too deep for him, let me save you from that fate of ours. Please Tsurara, listen to me. I'm doing this because I love you. You don't need to suffer as we did!"

Tsurara was staying in her mother's embrace, silently crying. Everything the older woman said was true, and she knew it. But she didn't want to believe it. The girl still had hopes that one day her master would look at her with different eyes. But what if he never did? What if he fell for Ieanaga-san? Or maybe someone else? Even if it wasn't a human, he could fall for another girl. What were the chances he would feel the same that she felt for him. Maybe it was better to listen to her mom and go home. Getting married and living with a man who she didn't know, let alone love, was probably less painful than looking the one she loves ending up with another woman. The girl pushed herself away from her mother and looked at her with determination in her eyes

"I'll come home with you" the girl said simply, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her mother smiled gently and patted her head.

"That's a good girl. Are you going to tell him now or in the morning?"

"No, we're leaving tonight. I don't think I'll be able to talk to him without changing my mind. I'll leave a letter."

"As you wish, darling. Now pack your things and let's go." The woman clapped with hands twice, and one of her servants showed up at the door. "Get the cart ready, but be careful not to get noticed" she commanded.

"Yes, maim." She disappeared as fast as she showed up.

* * *

><p>Rikuo and Nurarihyon were drinking, when Kejouro came to call them for dinner.<p>

"Rikuo-sama, do you know where Tsurara is? I haven't seen her all evening"

"She's in her room with her mother." Rikuo said, the bad feeling he had a while ago coming back to him.

"I'm afraid neither her, nor Setsura is there. That's why I asked you." the long haired woman said, a little worried.

"Don't tell me…- Rikuo jumped and went out of the room, heading for Tsurara's.

When he pulled the door he saw there was no one inside. Kejouro came after him. They went inside and looked around. The female youkai found a letter on Tsurara's futon that was written to Rikuo.

"It seems she took all her kimono and scarves with her. There is also this letter." she said as she passed him the piece of paper carefully folded.

He took it and saw his name written on it. It was Tsurara's handwriting, no doubt about it.

Dear Rukio-sama,

It's really hard for me to tell you this, but I decided to go home with my mother. It's better this way. Besides she said the groom was a really nice yako. I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I know it will be really hard not to be by master's side, but that way it will be better for me, and probably for you too. Give everyone my regards and tell them I'm thankful for everything so far.

Yours faithfully: Tsurara

"That idiot!" Rikuo grunted angrily.

He folded the letter and put it inside his clothes. Kejouro tried to ask him what was going on, but he turned on his heel and went out, walking briskly towards the portage of the mansion.

"Karasu tengu! Come here, now!" he shouted in the empty air.

The black bird showed up a few seconds later.

"What is it Rikuo-sama? You're not coming for dinner?"

"Leave dinner for later! I want you to show me the way to the Oikawa's house!"

"What? Why?" the confused servant asked.

"Rikuo-sama, what's going on?" Kurotabou came out from somewhere.

"I'm going to get Tsurara back." the boy answered.

"Back from where?" Kejouro asked.

"I'll explain later"

"Wait, I will go too" the monk insisted.

"No! I'm going alone. It's my fault that I left her alone with that woman" Rikuo clenched his fists and called for a servant to get a cart ready. "Come on Karasu, we're leaving. You guys don't say a word to the geezer."

"Of course, itteirashai!" Kejouro sang out, completely ignoring Kuro's complaints.

* * *

><p>The young yuki onna was in her room at Oikawa's house. She was wearing her nightgown and was getting ready to go to bed. Her eyes were red from all the crying. She was now tired and didn't want to think about anything. The girl blew the light of the lantern off and lied down on her futon. She didn't even bother to cover herself. Her long hair was spread on the pillow as if she was in the middle of the see. Her shoulders and arms were exposed, pale skin reflecting the rays of moonlight coming from the window. The thin night cloth that was almost transparent was following her every curve, reaching her silky thighs. The material was dancing on her flat stomach every time she took a breath.<p>

She was staring at the ceiling, trying to empty her mind, but it was no good. Thoughts of Rikuo invaded her. She was now remembering every single moment she spent with him, repeating his name in her head like a mantra. Then she saw the face of Ienaga Kana next to her master. A tear run down her creamy cheek as she closed her eyes in attempt to chase the image out of her mind.

"Rikuo-sama…" a silent whisper escaped her lips.

"If you want to see me that badly, don't run away in the first place, idiot!" She heard the angry voice of her master and shot her eyes opened. It was him, standing above her with a deadly glare.

"Rikuo-sama? What are you doinmpf- she was cut off by his big hand placed on her mouth. Rikuo was now pinning her on the futon, his other hand gripping her slender wrist, stopping her from moving around.

"_Shh, are you stupid? What do you think will happen if someone hears you shouting like that?_" he whispered, his sweet breath touching her face.

"Tsurara-sama, is everything alright?" the voice of a female servant asked behind the door.

"_See? I told you!_" He moved his hand away from her soft lips and made a sign for her to answer.

"Y-yes, everything's fine, I just saw a cockroach, but I already froze it, so it's fine"

"Alright, then. Good night Tsurara-sama" the servant answered.

"Good night!"

The youkai sighted in relief as they heard the footsteps getting further away.

"So I'm a cockroach, huh?" her master teased her

"No, I didn't mean…"

Only now they realized the position they were in. Rikuo looked down on her, his eyes following the lines of her breasts, stomach and further down. She had clenched her hands on his clothes, trying to push him away from her, hoping he won't see her blush in the dark. But he was way too strong, gripping hard on her wrist.

"Rikuo-sama, please let go of me already." she managed to say, her voice shaking from the embarrassment and from something else, she felt in her stomach.

The young man looked at her face, tearing his eyes from the sweet sight of her thighs, which were now fully exposed because her struggle against him had made the material of her already short cloth go up even further.

"Tsurara" his voice was low and husky, making a hot wave go through her whole body when she heard him calling her name. "You can't sleep wearing this. You'll catch a cold"

He pushed himself up and sat aside. He almost lost it when she spoke with her sweet voice. What was he doing, pinning her down like that. He had come to get her home, but once he came in and saw her lying there, her white silky skin bathing in the light of the moon; her breast moving up and down when her soft lips were breathing in and out; her thighs slightly opened, almost revealing the tenderness between them…What was he supposed to do, damn it? He was a man, a young one, but still a man. And before him was a half naked girl (if her transparent nightgown could even be counted as a cloth). No, no, no…He shook his head furiously. This was Tsurara. The same Tsurara that was playing with him when he was a kid. The noisy girl that was always following him around. His nakama, one of his hyakki. It was his Tsurara.

"Rikuo-sama?" the girl asked a little worried when she saw her master shaking his head. "You need to go back!"

Rikuo felt a small hand on his shoulder and he turned to face it's owner. He saw Tsurara, leaning slightly on him, her light amber eyes looking straight at him.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." he exclaimed with no hesitation.

"But Rikuo-sama, I already made my mind to stay here."

"So you want to get married to some stranger, instead of living with everyone in the main house" He caressed her head trying to convince her, but the girl caught his hand and pulled it aside.

"I'm sure they'll understand." she said, looking down at the floor beneath her.

"But I won't understand!" the boy protested "Why didn't you say anything before you left?"

"I left a letter!"

"A letter is not enough! If you're going to leave my side, I'd like to hear the reason personally from you at least!"

"But…if I saw you that time, I might have hesitated."

"Then your conviction wasn't strong enough to begin with!"

She didn't say anything else. Her eyes were downcast, she couldn't look at him. She was afraid of his look, afraid that she'll lose all her reason, that she'll give in to him. And she wanted to do so. She was dying to throw herself in his arms and let him take her back home. But she couldn't. If she went with him now, she was only going to suffer later.

Rikuo couldn't stand her silence. What was she hiding from him? This was not like her at all. Tsurara would usually tell him every little thing, even if he thought it was stupid. But now she wasn't even looking at him. That drove him mad. He caught her chin and lifted her face up.

"Look at me, damn it!" his angry voice echoed in the room.

"No!" the girl averted her eyes away from him, tears bursting out from them. Rikuo's eyes widened at the sight of her crying. He pulled her close to him, trying to hug and calm her, but the girl started struggling.

"Please, Rikuo-sama, let go of me and go home!" she pleaded him, crying.

"Why? Why are you acting like that Tsurara? You don't want to be by my side anymore?" he asked, the anger showing more and more in his tone.

"That's not it! That's the last thing I want! But if I stay near you, I'll only get hurt in the end!" She tried to explain, but caught herself just before she said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Why's that?" He tried to understand her words.

"That…I can't tell." Tsurara said in a silent voice, looking away from him again.

That pissed him off. He hated the fact that she was hiding something from him. Her hands were shaking as she was desperately trying to get away from his embrace. The strings of her nightgown have fallen down off her shoulders, the whole cloth slipping down a bit, giving him a better view of her collarbone and the space between her breasts. Suddenly he realized that some unknown man was going to see what he was now seeing and even more. Not only that, but he was going to touch and have her. The girl before him was going to be someone else's woman. Some other man was going to taste her sweetness, not him. Just the thought of it drove him mad and he couldn't take it anymore. Rikuo pushed Tsurara down, pinning her hands above her head with his right hand and lifted her thigh with his left one, placing himself between her legs. The girl looked at him, her eyes filled with shock and confusion.

"Rikuo…" He slammed his lips on her, violently making his way though them and invading her mouth. He clenched his hand on her thigh, bruising it. She tried to cry from the pain, but her voice didn't leave his mouth. He was kissing her hard, biting her bottom lip, growing in her throat. Tsurara felt an unfamiliar heat building deep down inside her stomach. When the male youkai released her mouth, he leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"I guess this will go the hard way. I just have to make it impossible for you to get married, and the problem is solved, right?" he said, lightly licking her ear lobe.

His breath on her skin and the sensation of his tongue sent shivers on her spine. She couldn't think straight. The only thing girl managed to do was to follow her instinct and once her master released her hands, she wrap them around his neck, pulling him even closer, than he already was. She let out a silent moan, when she felt him hard between her legs, making her insides melt and the heat that had build up leak out of her.

Her sweet voice almost made Rikuo lose his mind, making his manhood harden even more when she pulled him closer and he felt the tender flesh between her legs getting wet, even through their clothes. He looked at the milky skin of her neck and couldn't stop himself from kissing it, this time tenderly, not like his first rough assault on her lips. He gently licked and bit it, slowly going down, though her collarbone and between her breasts. She arched her back, taking in a sharp breath when the young man pulled her nightdress down, completely revealing her breasts as his tongue didn't leave her skin. He moved his hand from her thigh, placing it on her left breast, brushing his fingers against her hardened rosy nipple, while kissing the other, causing her to call his name…or rather to cry it out. He pushed himself up, tearing his lips from the amazing taste of her skin, to look at her. She was breathing hard and deep. Her light amber eyes were hazy, her lips slightly opened, begging for him to touch them with his own, an unspoken desire written all over her face. He never thought he'd do to her all the things he was doing now. Maybe he had to stop now, before it was too late.

"Rikuo-sama" the girl begged as she pulled him in again, pressing his lips down on her own and wrapping her legs around his waist. The low grow that left his lips, sinking in hers made her thirsty for his touch. She reached for his obi, untying it with one swift move. She was experienced with kimono, so untying an obi with one hand was a piece of cake, even in her current state. She didn't care anymore, all she wanted right now was to feel as much of his skin as possible. When his obi was down, she ran her small fingers on his chest, sliding them to his strong shoulders and stopping at his upper arms holding tight on them.

"Ah, Tsurara I can't take it anymore" he said in a low voice, breaking their kiss. Rikuo pushed himself up from the floor with one hand, holding her waist with the other, and sat on the futon, taking Tsurara on top of him, as she still had her legs around him, grinding her hips against his, making him to moan hard. He took the edges of her cloth and pulled it up, taking it off her. Her hair that was caught in the motion now fell down on her naked shoulders and breasts. The sight was too much for him. He pulled her close against him, feeling her cold skin on his chest. Only now did he notice that she had already disposed of his upper kimono, and half of the one underneath, leaving his chest exposed to her touch. She ran her fingers on his skin once again while kissing him gently. They were licking and lightly biting each other's lips, their hands exploring every single curve of the other's body.

Soon Rikuo felt his arousal throbbing painfully in his lower clothes, as she was grinding against it, moaning from the pleasure the movements gave her. He pulled away from the kiss and paced his forehead on hers, trying to catch his breath.

"Tsurara- he breathed in a few times- I want you Tsurara…I want you now!" He looked at her, his eyes filled with lust, he had never felt before. Tsurara smiled at him, caressing his cheek.

"You're my master, you can have me" she said, leaning in to kiss him, but he put a finger on her lips, stopping him.

"No, I don't want you to give yourself to me as your master. I want you to see me as a man, Tsurara. I know I'm younger than you and you probably see me as a foolish boy that just craves for a woman's touch but…it's not just that. I want you, Tsurara, no other than you!"

The girl's eyes widened, and filled with tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. With just a few words he chased away all her fears and doubts.

"Tsurara, why are you crying? – he looked at her worried- If you don't want we can stop and go home, it's alright!"

"No, that's not it. I'm just happy." she smiled, wiping her tears away. "I love you, Rikuo-sama, and I'm happy I can finally tell you"

The young man didn't need anything else. He pushed her down, quickly disposing of her wet panties. He then threw away his own clothes, exposing his hard member in all his length, which scared Tsurara a bit, and lied down next to her. He cupped her face with his palm and kissed her gently. Rikuo carefully spread her legs and touched the tender flesh between them. This made electricity to go through Tsurara's whole body and when his finger slid inside her folds she moaned so sweetly, that he climbed on top of her and placed himself between her legs. He took his length in a hand and led it to her entrance. The boy looked at his partner, waiting for a sight of approval from her. She smiled at him and nodded lightly. He put his member's head between the folds of her womanhood as he leaned in, closer to her.

"I might be a little clumsy with that, but forgive me, Tsurara!" he whispered in her ear and then kissed her, as he slowly pushed himself inside her.

He felt the resistance of her virginity, but the thought of him being her first made him drunk with satisfaction and he pushed harder, making her cry from the pain, her voice stpping in his mouth. He just continued kissing her, even when he filled her up with the whole length of his member. He waited for a moment, when he released her lips and buried his head in her shoulder, the pleasure of her wet softness taking over all of his senses. He started moving out, making her cry in a sweet mix of pain and pleasure.

"Shh, keep your voice down, Tsurara, or will be found." he warned her as he pushed himself inside again.

"Aah, but Rikuo-sama, I can't, it just feels so...Ahh…different from anything I've ever felt." She was letting moan after moan as he started to move faster.

There was no helping it, he had to silence her. His lips pressed on her once again, as his hips were moving faster and he was pushing in her harder. He couldn't stop himself, feeling her tight around him. He couldn't believe how someone with a skin as cold as hers, could be so warm inside. Her hot juices flooded out dripping all over his length, making it even easier for him to move. Her moans sank down in his mouth as he was sucking her tongue in, and her tightening walls were sucking him deeper inside her. Soon she felt a wave of pleasure taking over her and she wrapped her legs and arms even tighter around him, dipping her nails in the skin of his back. That did it for him. The inexperienced boy couldn't take the tightness of her flooding womanhood, and released himself deep inside her.

He lied down on her, tired and satisfied, then pulled himself out and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly, like a child hugging it's favorite plush, when it goes to bed. When they were breathing normally again, he looked down at her, wanting to tell her something, but saw her sleeping like a baby, huddled in his arms. He smiled down at her, and ran his fingers on her beautiful sleeping face.

"I guess I'll let you sleep for a while, before we head back…But still I feel like I'm forgetting something…Well, whatever." He kissed her forehead and relaxed his head next to her.

* * *

><p>"Ahchoo! Ahh Rikuo-sama, I wonder why he is taking so long."<p>

Outside the house Karasu tengu was flying up and down, trying to warm his freezing body.

"For God's sake, why did they have to build their home on a mountain top, with snowstorms lasting for days? That damn Yukionna! Ahchoo…


End file.
